This investigation is directed toward elucidation of cardiac assimulation and utilization of lipids. Specific aims include elucidation of the control of fatty acid oxidation; kinetics of lipoprotein lipid and apoprotein turnover during recirculation in the perfused rat heart; lipoprotein "metabolism" by cardiac cells in suspension. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cholesterol Metabolism and Balance in Man (Chapter). G.V. Vahouny and C.R. Treadwell in "Nutrition and Cardiovascular Disease" E.B. Feldman Ed., Appleton Century Crafts, New York, p. 85-116 (1976). Studies on the Fine Structure of Mature Canine Cardiac Cells (Abstract) G.V. Vahouny, E.A. Albert, A. Tamboli and R. McCoy, 19th Session of American Heart Assn., Miami, Fla. (1976).